Balladyna/Akt IV
Scena I Sala w zamku Kirkora - Uczta - Przez okna widać błyskawice. Grabiec ubrany jak król siedzi na pierwszym miejscu - Balladyna, Kostryn, Szlachta, Służba zamkowa. Chochlik i Skierka stoją za krzesłem Grabka. JEDEN ZE SZLACHTY :Zdrowie jasnego króla! GRABIEC do Chochlika :Podziękuj, ministrze. CHOCHLIK ze śmiesznym gestem :Król dziękuje. GRABIEC :Mój błaźnie, każ, niech pieczomistrze :Przyniosą nowe danie... SKIERKA :Już kuchta zamkowy :Nie ma nic na półmisek prócz cielęcej głowy, :Lecz ta niedopieczona na królewskim karku. GRABIEC :Widziałem dwa chodzące pawie na folwarku, :Upiec je i dać na stół, ja poczekam na nie. KOSTRYN :Służba! Przed jasnym królem, na ostatnie danie :Postawcie złotnikami napełnioną tacę. GRABIEC biorąc z tacy złotniki, rozdaje Chochlikowi, Skierce -'' ''a potem sam napełnia kieszenie. :Ministrze, za rok usług z góry ci zapłacę, :A nie drzyj tak poddanych; tobie, miły błaźnie, :Za tysiąc żartów, złotnik: spraw nam śmiechu łaźnię! :Sobie także za ciężkie płacę panowanie. :A to - to mi schowajcie jutro na śniadanie... BALLADYNA :Honor to dla mnie, że gość tak dostojny :Raczył nawiedzić mój zamek i stoły. :Pijcie panowie! Do Kostryna, który ją za rękę ściska, mówi cicho :Chłopcze! siedź spokojny, :Na Boga! patrzą - odgadną - zginiemy. do innych :Pijcie, panowie! Panie Chrząszcz z Jemioły, :Pij waść. - Dlaczego pan Gryf siedzi niemy? :Proszę wynaleźć wesołą rozmowę. PIERWSZY ZE SZLACHTY :Mówimy o herbach. GRABIEC :Ja mam w herbie króla :Złote trzewiki, koronę i głowę. PIERWSZY ZE SZLACHTY :Ja mam dwie trzaski. DRUGI ZE SZLACHTY :A ja mam pół ula. PIERWSZY ZE SZLACHTY :A ty, grafini? BALLADYNA :Ja?... KOSTRYN :Pani! wszak byłaś :Księżniczką możnej Trebizonty. GRABIEC :Proszę!!! :Najświętsza Panno! co ty narobiłaś :Książąt na ziemi! Miałaś aśćka grosze? BALLADYNA :Ja? - o! wspomnienie! Wuj nielitościwy :Wygnał mię z państwa, zagrabił dzielnicę; :Przez niego bracia moi królewice :Zamordowani. GRABIEC :Proszę! co za dziwy! :Kto by uwierzył?... BALLADYNA :I mnież odmówicie :Wiary? - nie proszę o pożałowanie. :Ach, ja szczęśliwa, ja uniosłam życie; :Lecz matka moja! - Matkę moją, panie, :Zamurowano w pałacu framudze. GRABIEC :Biedna starzyna! BALLADYNA :Ale ja was nudzę :Opowiadaniem tego, co mię boli. :Proszę pić! proszę! Gdzie krajczy? podstoli? :Niech daje wina... Wy czar dolewajcie, :Bądźcie weseli... GŁOS SŁUGI za kulisą :Stój, matko! GŁOS WDOWY za kulisą :Puszczajcie! BALLADYNA :Gdzie ja się skryję? WDOWA wpada przebijając się przez służbę i staje śród sali -'' ''dygając pomięszana :Kłaniam pięknie, moi :Rycerze. - Córko! ha! to się nie godzi :Zapomnieć o mnie. BALLADYNA :Co się babie roi? :Co to za stara kobieta? WDOWA :Wy młodzi :Hulacie? dobrze. - Ale tez o matce :Warto pomyśleć. - A to mnie jak w klatce :Zamknięto - stara czeka, czeka, czeka - :Ani przysłała kawałeczka chleba. :A to głód, córko! A przynajmniej mleka :Kropelkę dajcie, wszak tu manna z nieba :Padać nie będzie dla biednej staruszki. BALLADYNA :Co to się znaczy? to jakaś szalona. WDOWA :A daj mi, córko, te złote dzbanuszki, :Matce się pić chce. BALLADYNA :Czemu tu wpuszczona :Ta stara?... KOSTRYN :Wziąć ją! idź z Bogiem. - Mój królu, :To obłąkana. WDOWA do Balladyny :A powiedz: matulu :Do twojej matki, nie nazywaj: stara - :Stara, ta stara - BALLADYNA :Wziąć ją! wyprowadzić! GRABIEC :Cha! cha! cha! - jaka to chłopska maszkara, :Dajcie jej pokój: trzeba ja posadzić :Z nami do stołu. WDOWA :To mi to pan dobry!... :Widzicie! dajcie ławkę, niech usiędę. :Tak, tak, tak trzeba, mój rycerzu chrobry, Czcić starą matkę. Czy to ja uprzędę :Piękniejszą sobie suknię z pajęczyny? :To wina mojej kwoczki Balladyny, :Że ja w łachmanach, rada, cz nie rada. :Niech się nie dziwi żaden z was acanów, :Że ot pokazując na suknię :nie złoto, lecz kilka łachmanów :Ze starych kości na proszek opada; :Proszę wybaczyć córce mojej... BALLADYNA :Piekło! :Jak tu wpuszczono tę żebraczkę wściekłą? :Powiedz, jak weszłaś do złotych pokoi? :Ja ciebie nie znam... WDOWA :O! święci anieli! :Nie znasz?... ty matki nie znasz? matki twojej? GRABIEC :Cha! cha! cha! - uszy królewskie weseli :Taki rozhowor... WDOWA :Powtórz, córko, śmielej, :Ty matki nie znasz? twojej własnej matki? BALLADYNA :Czy wy ją znacie, panowie, powiedzcie, :Co to za wiedźma? WDOWA :Świećcie mi! ach świećcie, :Niebieskie gwiazdy! - Wy mi bądźcie świadki, :Jeśli z was który ojcem!... O ty jędzo! :Ach! okropnico córko! to ja ciebie :Nie znam. BALLADYNA do Kostryna :Każ, niech ja za wrota przepędzą, :Szczeka za głośno. WDOWA :Urodziłam z siebie :Trumnę dla siebie - o Boże! mój Boże!... :Służalce na znak dany przez Kostryna chwytają za ręce Wdowę. :Puszczajcie! córko! niech pomyśli - córko!... :O córko! pomyśl - ale tam na dworze :Ciemno, deszcz pada, a piorun pod chmurką :Czeka na siwy mój włos, by uderzył. :Patrzaj przez okno - grom nie będzie wierzył, :Jak mię zobaczy samą w taką burzę, :Że ja nie jestem jaką zabójczynią, :Co się po nocy błąka... :Ciągną ją na znak gniewliwy Balladyny. :Powiem chmurze, :Niech bije w zamek gromem! nie targajcie, :Ja pójdę sama. - Świat teraz pustynią :Dla starej matki... BALLADYNA :Chleba kawał dajcie. WDOWA :Bodaj cię chleb ten zadławił! zadławił! :O! nie targajcie; bo i tak podarta :Sukienka moja - wiatr się będzie bawił :Z łachmanem starej matki. O! to czarta :Córka; nie moja! nie moja! nie moja! :Wychodzi - wyprowadzona przez służbę. BALLADYNA po długim milczeniu :Czemuście smutni? Wszak pod uczty koniec :Ludzie szczebiocą, co język przyniesie. :A wy milczycie jak w zamczysku zbója? Słychać tętent. :Co to za tętent? SŁUGA :Przybył grafa goniec. BALLADYNA :Niech wejdzie... Goniec wchodzi. :Jakie od męża nowiny? GONIEC :Pan graf pozdrawia... BALLADYNA :A kiedy z powrotem? GONIEC :Burza go w bliskim zaskoczyła lesie. :Konie ognistym przerażone grzmotem :Grzęzły po bagnach; sosny się jak trzciny :Gięły z okropnym hukiem i łoskotem. :Nie można było dotrzeć do zamczyska, :I pan graf czeka w pustelnika celi, :Aż się ta burza wygrzmi i wybłyska. BALLADYNA :Cóżeście z panem nowego widzieli? GONIEC :Pan graf pomyślnej dokonał wyprawy. :Zaledwieśmy wjechali w gnezneńskie ulice, :Koło czerwonej bramy spotkaliśmy orszak :Rycerzy uzbrojonych; na ich czele Popiel :Jechał konno. Koń jego dumny piął się nieraz :I zawieszał w powietrzu żelazne kopyta :Nad głowami pokornie klęczącego ludu. :Wtem Kirkor - któż by myślał? Kirkor samotrzeci :Chwyta dłonią koniowi królewskiemu cugle :Krzycząc: “Srogi tyranie! trzema zabójstwami :Doszedłeś aż do tronu: idź w piekło!” To mówiąc :Mieczem rozciął przyłbicę ukoronowaną :I za szaty chwyciwszy podniósł, wstrząsnął trupa :I ludowi pokazał. Lud zrazu oniemiał; :Potem w niebo ogromnym uderzył okrzykiem, :Nie można było wiedzieć: pochwalał czy ganił. :Nagle się cały ku nam rzucił szumną falą, :Chwila - a już nas jako trzy maleńkie mrówki :Zalał, strzaskał, zdruzgotał. Kirkor jedną ręką :Trzymał trupa, a drugą swój miecz zakrwawiony. :My zaś, jego rycerze, pełniąc rozkazanie, :Mieczów nie dobywali. Wtem tłok ludu, jako :Bałwan rzucony wiatrem, zniżył się kolanem :Przed olbrzymią postawą Kirkora i wołał: :"Niech żyje ludu mściciel! Kirkor król niech żyje!" BALLADYNA :Co mówisz? Kirkor królem? GONIEC :Racz końca wysłuchać. :Gdy lud głosił go panem, Kirkor miecz błękitny :W trupiej ocierał szacie; widać, że głęboko :Dumał, jakimi słowy myśl wyrazić zdoła. :Na koniec rzekł: "O! Lachy, ja nieznany rycerz :Nie mogę przesławnemu władać narodowi; :Com uczynił, czyniłem nie dla wyniesienia :Głowy mojej, czyniłem to dla szczęścia ludu. :Jam stworzony do ciszy wiejskiej i prostoty, :Dla mnie za ciężką była nawet godność grafa :I zniżyłem ją szczeblem, pojąwszy w małżeństwo :Zamiast jakiej królewnej ubogą chłopiankę; :Ona zamiast herbowych znaków połączyła :Z herby moimi dzbanek pełen malin; ona :Niepodobna królowej; ani państwa pany :Zechcą chłopianki dzieciom na przyszłość podlegać". BALLADYNA :Niegodne kłamstwo! kłamstwo! to kłamstwo! GONIEC :I dalej :Kirkor tak rzecz prowadził: "Ogłoście po kraju :Bezkrólewie! a kto się na zamku pokaże :Uwieńczony prawdziwą koroną Popielów, :Koroną, w której znany brylant "żmije-oko" :Między dwóma rubiny na trzech perłach leży, :Tego królem obierzcie". - Lud zgodnym okrzykiem :Przyzwolił na tę mowę, i osierocony :Czeka, aż się ukaże król, dziedzic korony. GRABIEC na którego wszyscy patrzą :Czemu ci ludzie patrzą na mnie jak gawrony? SZLACHTA :Klękajmy wszyscy przed tym ukoronowanym, :On królem... GRABIEC :Co? ja królem? gdybym nie był pijanym, :Upiłbym się z radości. Los głupi jak rura! :Wyskoczyłbym ze skóry, gdyby moja skóra :Nie była teraz skórą królewską. SZLACHTA :Żyj długo... GRABIEC :Sto lat! Sto lat żyć będę; wziąłem skórę drugą :Jak wąż - jak wąż, panowie, mam oko z brylanta. :Puściłbym się po sali z grafinią kuranta, :Gdyby nie godność, prawda? która siedzieć każe. :Tak się w mój tron złocisty królowaniem wrażę, :Że nie oderwą ludzie od tronu człowieka. :Proszę! co za dziw! BALLADYNA do Kostryna :Słyszysz, jak burza się wścieka? :Dzwonią deszczowe rynny. W tej okropnej burzy :Słyszę głosy płaczące... KOSTRYN :To krzyk nocnych stróży. BALLADYNA :Nie, to są jakieś głosy inne, jęk ze świata :Umarłych. - Lej mi wina. Wszystko tak się splata, :Że chyba się powiesić. GRABIEC :Teraz po obiedzie :Trzeba wymyślić wesołą zabawę. :Każcie tu wpuścić kuchenne niedźwiedzie, :Co kręcą rożnem; niech tańczą. PIERWSZY ZE SŁUG :Kulawe, :Pan graf podstrzelił je... GRABIEC do Chochlika :Więc ty, ministrze, :Weź moje berło wierzbowe i na nim :Graj jak na dudzie - a zatykaj bystrze :Dziurki palcami, jeśli pomysł nowy, :Dążący prosto ku uszczęśliwieniu :Przyszłych poddanych, wypsnie ci się z głowy :Przez głupie wrota. Słuchajcie w milczeniu... :Graj! CHOCHLIK :Co grać, panie? GRABIEC :Kładź palce na dziury, :To berło z mojej wykręcone skóry :Wie, co ja lubię. SKIERKA :Graj! ja do wtoru :Zawołam echa ciemnego boru, :Co rzecz widziały. Chochlik gra na flecie smutną pieśń wiejską, a zmięszane głosy w powietrzu poczynają śpiewać. ŚPIEW :Obie kocha pan; :Obie wzięły dzban; :Która więcej malin zbierze, :Tę za żonę pan wybierze. :Cha!... cha!... Pieśń niknie jak echo. BALLADYNA :Co to się znaczy? kto śpiewał i taką :Pieśń skończył śmiechem? KOSTRYN :Cyt... to przywidzenie! BALLADYNA :Ktoś śpiewał... do Chochlika :Proszę, graj - do Kostryna na stronie :A ty, Kostrynie, :Patrz w twarze ludzi, a jeśli dostrzeżesz, :Z ust których wyjdzie pieśń, powiedz; - obmyślę, :Co z tym człowiekiem stanie się... do Chochlika :Dudarzu, :Zagraj mi jeszcze wieśniaczą balladę :I obudź echa wiszące nade mną :W kopule sali. - Objaśnić pochodnie. Chochlik gra. ŚPIEW DUCHÓW :Tobie szatan stróż :Włożył w rękę nóż; :Siostra twoja rwie maliny. :A ty? a ty? Nóż twój siny :Poczerwieniał krwią...O!... :Pieśń kończy się echowymi jękami. KOSTRYN :Przestań, grafini mdleje. BALLADYNA :Nie.. ja żywa... :Śpiewajcie... jeszcze. - Objaśnić pochodnie... Chochlik gra. ŚPIEW DUCHÓW :Na twej czarnej brwi, :Niby kropla krwi. :Kto wie, z jakiej to przyczyny? :Od maliny? lub kaliny? :Może... cha!... Pieśń kończy się echem. BALLADYNA daje znak ręką :Dalej... JEDEN Z PANÓW :Co znaczy takie obłąkanie :W oczach grafini? Czy prosta piosenka, :Którą wieśniacy przy grabionym sianie :Nucą na fletniach, tak ją biedną nęka? BALLADYNA :Dalej!... JEDEN Z PANÓW :Obudźcie tę kobietę bladą. :Ona zasnęła i śpi z otwartymi :Oczyma... KOSTRYN do nieruchomej Balladyny :Pani!... JEDEN Z PANÓW :Rozkaż, niech ją kładą :W gorące łoże, skościała jak drewno... Grom bije głośny... Balladyna budzi się. BALLADYNA :Co ze mną było?... Jak ja okropnymi :Sny przerażona. do Kostryna :Słuchaj, ty... ja na pewno :Gadałam we śnie. Czy we śnie gadałam? KOSTRYN :Nie... BALLADYNA :Bogu dzięki. Ale gdy ja spałam, :Wyście musieli rozpowiadać głośno :O czym okropnym? do gości :Proszę, pijcie! - widzę, :Że lepiej zrobię usiadłszy za krośno :Niż przy pucharach. GRABIEC budząc się :Przepraszam, panowie. BIESIADNICY :Za co? GRABIEC :Przepraszam i bardzo się wstydzę, :Że byłem zasnął. Pije. :Zamku pana zdrowie! BIESIADNICY :Zdrowie Kirkora! GRABIEC :Podściwy! podściwy! :Zamiast panować woli jeść maliny. :Każcie, niech jaki leśnik lub myśliwy :Pójdzie do boru i malin przyniesie. BALLADYNA :Straszne zachcenie... GRABIEC :W podzamkowym lesie :Muszą być słodkie maliny i duże, :I smakowite, skoro Kirkor woli :Dzban takich malin, niż meszty papuże :I płaszcz królewski. - Każ, niech nam podstoli :Malin dzban poda na pokosztowanie. BALLADYNA :Odwagi!... nic się gorszego nie stanie. :Słyszałam echa grobowych rozwalin, :Ujrzę, czy więcej prócz słów co wyrzucą :Wzruszone groby. - Malin! dajcie malin! Pokazuje się cień Aliny z dzbankiem malin na głowie. :Czułam cię dawno w powietrzu - a teraz :Widzę. - Jak błyszczą oczy twoje? Biała! :Ja się nie lękam - widzisz - ale ty się :Nie zbliżaj do mnie... PIERWSZY ZE SZLACHTY :O czym ona gada? BALLADYNA :Mów ze mną przez stół. - Niech mi jaki człowiek :Da rękę - ja się boję - PIERWSZY ZE SZLACHTY :Czy słyszycie, :Jak ząb jej dzwoni o ząb z przerażenia? BALLADYNA :Idź... potępiona - odnieś, skąd przyniosłaś :Ten dzbanek pełny czegoś, co się rusza, :Jak to, co w grobie. - Czy powieszonego :Na zamku wieży przed latami trupa :Cień padł do sali i stoi na nogach :Nie oddychając? - O! precz... widmo białe :Zarżniętej - Cień znika. PIERWSZY ZE SZLACHTY :Jaka woń malin! czujecie? DRUGI ZE SZLACHTY :Powietrze pełne malin... BALLADYNA padając :O! umieram! KOSTRYN :Wody!... hej wody! Ja szaty rozdzieram, :Lejcie tu na pierś - niech służebne wnidą. Wchodzą kobiety. :Wynieście panią... Wynoszą Balladynę. :Raczcie wstać od stołu, :Pochodnie gasną. Napełnia ohydą :Ten stół splamiony, resztki chleba, wołu. :Czy chcecie rzucać ogryzione koście :Wzajem na siebie, jak czynią Duńczycy?... :Proszę do komnat. - Wy stoły wynoście; :Wy z pochodniami poprzedzajcie króla, :Gdzie dlań usłano w pobocznej wieżycy :Łoże puchowe. -Jutro się rozhula :Zamek i będzie wesoły jak wczora. :Lecz na dziś dosyć... Panowie, spać pora. :Proszę porzucać puchary i ławy - :Jak ciężko Lachy odpędzić od strawy :I od napoju; wiszą by pijawki :Na ustach dzbanka, przy muzyce czkawki. Podczas tej mowy wynoszą stoły. - Grabiec wyprowadzony przez służbę z pochodniami. - Za nim wszyscy biesiadnicy i Kostryn wychodzi ostatni. Scena II Las przed celą Pustelnika. Burza trwa, Pustelnik i Kirkor. KIRKOR :Chroń się, starcze, do celi, burza tobie z głowy :Okradnie siwe włosy. Ludzie i zdarzenia :Kradną... złodziej płaszcz zedrze, a nędza koszulę. :Trzeba wszystkiemu zbrojną ręką się opierać... :Lecz smucisz się za wcześnie - bo ja ci przysięgam, :Że zginę lub skradzioną koronę odzyskam. :Oto choć bliski domu, mógłbym za godzinę :Z ust żony pocałunków tysiąc wziąć na drogę :I napić się jak ptaszek w różanym kielichu, :Dziobiąc rosy perełki: wolę tej rozkoszy :Zaniechać, a do Gnezna zaleciawszy nocą, :Lud zebrać - i obwieścić wszystkiemu gminowi, :Jakoś ty, dziedzic prawy, bezecną kradzieżą :Dobra twego postradał. Potem zaś trębaczom :Każę głosić po kraju i mieście, że kto się :O tron Lachów zgłaszając pojawi na zamek :Uwieńczony prawdziwą koroną Popielów, :Temu ja fałsz zarzucam; takiemu na czole :Mieczem wypiszę słowo zasłużone: złodziej... :Módl się więc za mnie, starcze, aby mi Bóg żywy :Dał zwyciężyć na szrankach - i czekaj z powrotem. PUSTELNIK :Niech cię Bóg błogosławi. KIRKOR klaszcze, wchodzi Żołnierz :Wsiadać na koń! lotem :Trzeba spieszyć do Gnezna. Rycerz wychodzi. PUSTELNIK :Słuchaj! ja ci radzę :Wróć do zamku, odpocznij, po dalszej rozwadze :Obaczysz co przedsięwziąć. KIRKOR :Ja, starcze, leniwy. :Dzisiaj odrobić chcę całą pańszczyznę; :A odrobiwszy całą, żyć szczęśliwy :Z drogą małżonką. Całą ci ojczyznę :Włożę na barki; a gdy będziesz dźwigał :Rzeczy i ludzi, to ja się zakopię :W zamku spokojny... Niechby mi dościgał :Sad owocowy, niechbym małe chłopię, :Dzieciątko moje, na rękach kołysał, :O to się modlę... Ty mi zaś co roku :Z tronu do chaty listy będziesz pisał. :Niechaj raz na rok spadnie mi z obłoku :Biały gołąbek i pod skrzydełkami :Przyniesie powieść, pełną tych wielkości, :Co budzą uśmiech i sen pod lipami :Dają smaczniejszy... Król mi pozazdrości :Żony i dziecka, i lipy, i chłodu, :I snów pod lipą, i złotego miodu. - :Żegnaj mi ! żegnaj! Nim słońce zaświeci, :Będę w stolicy. Hop! hop! na koń, dzieci! Kirkor wychodzi. Słychać tętent oddalających się. PUSTELNIK sam :O Boże! Boże! Wolę, niech do Gnezna wraca, :Niżby miał do tych piersi szlachetnych przycisnąć :Krwawą swoją małżonkę. Bogdajbyś ty nigdy :Nie znał, Kirkorze, z jakiej matki się urodzą :Dzieci twoje. Bogdajby za pierwszą nagrodę :Bóg uczynił cię wdowcem, nim ojcem uczyni. Słychać głos Wdowy. WDOWA za sceną :Biedna ja! biedna! PUSTELNIK :Co to za wołanie :Tak pełne płaczu? WDOWA za sceną :O biedna, ja biedna! Wdowa wchodzi jak ślepa, szukając drogi ręką. PUSTELNIK :Jakaś kobieta, jak łachman w łachmanie, :W noc tak okropną, ślepa, sama jedna! do Wdowy :Skąd, moja matko? WDOWA :Matko? O! na Boga, :Tak nie nazywaj, córko niegodziwa! :Matka? psia matka! PUSTELNIK :Skąd idziesz, uboga? WDOWA :Ja nie uboga. - Siwa, siwa, siwa, :Jak gołąbeczek. - Nie wiesz, co się stało?! :Grafini, moja córka, wielka pani, :A ja na wietrze z głową taką białą. :Mówię piorunom: bijcie! bijcie we mnie! :I nie chcą słuchać... A w zamku zebrani :Pijaki sobie winszują wzajemnie, :Że córka moja pije, wielka pani. - :Czy ty rozumiesz? - Ma zamek i wieże - :Grafini - PUSTELNIK :Jak się córka twoja zowie? WDOWA :Zowie się córką. Ale ja nie wierzę, :Ażeby ona miała oczy w głowie, :Oczy, co płaczą. - W taką zawieruchę! :W takie pioruny, na deszcz wygnać matkę. :Co ją karmiła, co piersi ma suche, :Starością suche - a włos taki biały, :Jak co świętego. PUSTELNIK :Chodź pod moją chatkę, :Ty drżysz od zimna! chodź! WDOWA :I zamek cały :Do niej należy, wielki jak pół świata... :Widzisz!... Grafini?! PUSTELNIK :Chodź!... WDOWA :Tu będę czekać; :Czy moja córka wie, gdzie twoja chata? :A kto wie? może, jak pies zacznie szczekać :Na jaki łachman, wspomni o matce :I każe szukać po świecie. - Być może! :Wszak Bóg ma litość? PUSTELNIK :Chodź, przepłaczesz w chatce :Tę noc burzliwą, a gdy błysną zorze, :Ja cię powiodę do wielkiego króla; :Do nóg się rzucisz błagając o litość :I... WDOWA :Powiem - jemu:... "Ja biedna matula :Do nóg się rzucam. Klęka. :Królu, złoty panie! :Każ córce, która ma złota obfitość, :Niechaj mnie kocha". Wstaje. :A król z tronu wstanie :I zaprowadzi mnie do serca córki. :O! o! o! Płacze. :Wiesz ty, za szkaplerza sznurki :Wieszałam się na sośnie skrzypiącej, za gardło, :Drzewo się ułamało... :Głupia - ślepa, wybrałaś gałązkę umarłą, :Gałązkę - córkę drzewa. - Żelazna gadzino, :Nie zlitowałaś się ty matki wdowy? :A ja by żyła chleba okruszyną :W twoich pałacach! Niechby twoja ręka :Sypiąc gołąbkom w trawę żer perłowy :Nie odganiała od pszenic ziarenka :Zgłodniałej matki. - Wygnać w las! na burze! :Wypędzić matkę! upadłam w kałużę :I grom czerwony wyjadł z powiek oczy, :Wyjadł do szczętu... PUSTELNIK :Oślepłaś?... WDOWA :Mózg toczy :Okropna ciemność. Miałam przed wieczorem :Tyle światłości, że mogłam za borem :Rozróżnić białe słońce od księżyca; :A teraz... Błyska. PUSTELNIK :Jak to? i ta błyskawica :Nie świeci tobie? WDOWA :Wzrok ludzi nie strzeże :Od Boga ręki - co mi dziś po wzroku. :A wiesz ty? wiesz ty, że ja teraz wierzę, :A nie wierzyłam dawniej - że co roku :Ptaszki jaskółki nim pójdą za morze, :Stare, zgrzybiałe, biedne matki - duszą. :Tak, tak, tak... ludzie prawdę mówić muszą. :Żebrząc po świecie, piosenkę ułożę; :Groszową piosenkę o jaskółkach czarnych, :Co duszą matki - proszę! w ptaszkach marnych :Taka nielitość! Wygnać matkę starą, :Głodną, na cztery wichry, targające :Za siwe włosy. PUSTELNIK :Podściwych tysiące :Padają na tym świecie złych ofiarą. :Gdybym ja ciebie wziął za nieszczęść świadka? WDOWA :To i ty matka... i ty także matka? :Nie pójdę z tobą, bo się będziem kłócić :O piękność imion naszych córek - moja... :Ach, gdybyś ty mię z grobu chciał occucić, :Wołaj: Bladyna. - Pójdę szukać zdroja :I pić jak wróble, zadzierając główkę :Do Pana Boga - dzięki mu, dał wody. Śpiewa mrucząc :Stara miała jedną krówkę :I chacinę, i ogrody, :I dwie córki... Odchodzi w las. PUSTELNIK :Po kraju całym szukać każę :Tej matki - i okropny sąd wydam na dziecko. Odchodzi do celi. Scena III Noc - błyska. - Sala bez światła w zamku Kirkora. Skierka i Chochlik wychodzą z drzwi, którymi wyprowadzono po uczcie Grabka. SKIERKA :Nasz pan usnął tam na wieży :I śpi głęboko; ja lecę, :Nim się ta burza uśmierzy, :Kąpać się w błyskawicach. CHOCHLIK :Ja wyprawiam hecę :W stajni, gdzie nad wrotami nie przybito sroki. :Czy wiesz, że na tej wieży puchacz jednooki :Zaprosił mnie na ucztę? będzie patrzał krzywo, :Jeśli pogardzę udem zadziobanej myszy. SKIERKA :Ja matkę bociana siwą :Lecę nakarmić; nie słyszy :Na prawe ucho i ślepa; :Wczora od chłopskiego cepa :Uratowałem niebogę... :Polecę, czekać nie mogę. :W taką burzę biedna stara :Może z przestrachu umarła. CHOCHLIK :Co to za stuk?... SKIERKA :To burza drzwi zawarła. CHOCHLIK :Cyt... ktoś idzie... SKIERKA :Jakaś mara :W bieli... przez okno wylecę... :Wylatuje przez okno. CHOCHLIK :Za nim! na koniach w zamku wyprawować hecę. Wylatuje. Scena IV Sala taż sama. BALLADYNA sama wchodzi w nocnym ubiorze z nożem w ręku :Nie mogłam spać, nóż leżał przy mnie, wzięłam. :W koszuli - wstyd! gdyby cię kto zobaczył :W koszuli z nożem w ręku? - Jak tu ciemno!... Idzie ku wieży. :Cyt... jakiś szmer? - Wiatr mi zgasił świecę... :To przywidzenie - nic nie słychać, zamek cały :Głęboko śpi... Lecz jeśli śpi ten człowiek :Z otwartą powieką?... to co? to co? :Jeżeli dziś nie zrobię rzeczy, jutro :Żałować będę, wiem, żałować będę. :Wiatr zamknął za mną drzwi, a ja myślałam, :Że jaki ciemny duch zamykał za mną; :I dotąd nie spojrzałam w tamtą stronę, :Jakbym się bała spotkać z czym okropnym. Ogląda się. :A widzisz, nie ma nic, nic nie ma. Ciemne :Powietrze. Mgła; żadnych nie widać mar. Błyska. :Wszelki duch Boga chwali! Jaka to była :Błyskawica czerwona! jak wszystkie ściany :Widziałam białe. - Cyt. - Nie słychać nic - :Spiesz się! - Lecz jeśli żar błyskawic lunie :Na moją twarz, gdy będę z nożem stała :Nad nim; to co? - Ogień pokaże tobie :Miejsce, gdzie masz uderzyć. - O, błyskawice! :Stwórzcie czerwony dzień na łonie nocy, :Bądźcie mojego czynu słońcem. - idę. Wychodzi na wieżę. Scena V Sala taż sama. KOSTRYN wchodzi zbrojno z dobytym mieczem :Drzwi otworzone. Teraz mię, fortuno, :Prowadź i pomóż ze złotego cielca :Jak Jazonowi złote obciąć runo, :A ja przysięgam, że choć syn wisielca, :Będę na tronie jako syn książęcy; :Dziś sługa gorszych, jutro pan tysięcy :Lepszych ode mnie. - Cyt. - To puchacz huczy :Na wieży zamku. - Idźmy na drabinę - :Wszystko gotowe. Mam pęk cały kluczy :Od bram zamkowych, płachtami obwinę :Konia podkowy - i z ową koroną :W pochmurnej nocy jak duch czarny zginę; :A co nad wszystko: z cudzołożną żoną :Rozbrat na wieki. O! szatanie prowadź! Chce iść na wieżę i we drzwiach spotyka się z powracającą Balladyną. :Kto to? Cofa się z przestrachem. BALLADYNA :Ja. KOSTRYN :Sama - w ciemnościach - co znaczy? :Słyszałem jakiś jęk, szedłem ratować. BALLADYNA :Przynieś mi światła; niech światło zobaczy, :Jak ja okropnie muszę być czerwona. :Skończyłam. - Kogo ty ratować chciałeś? :Już zdaje mi się, że ta burza kona, :Ustało błyskać. - To i ty słyszałeś :Ten jęk okropny?... aż tu było słychać?! :To dziwne! Kiedy przestawał oddychać, :Raz westchnął. - Idź ty po światło, Kostrynie, :Idź na dół. Kostryn wychodzi. :Dziwnie krew pachnie ode mnie... :Stało się - stało; teraz nadaremnie :Żałować rzeczy. Stało - się przeminie. :Z nas wszystkich kiedyś będą takie trupy. - :Świecy! - mój cały zamek za błysk świecy! Kostryn wchodzi bez światła. KOSTRYN :Wszystko śpi w naszej ceglanej fortecy, :Nawet zgasły latarniowe słupy :Przy bramie zamku. Czy służbę rozbudzić? BALLADYNA :Nie budź nikogo; musiałam zabrudzić :Ręce po łokieć. Dziwną pachnę wonią. KOSTRYN :Wzięłaś koronę? BALLADYNA :Nie... stój, pójdę po nią. :Ja się nie lękam. Wiem gdzie stoi łoże. Wychodzi Balladyna na wieżę. KOSTRYN :Straszna odwaga. Omal tobie, Boże, :Nie podziękuję, że mi ona kradnie :Czyn ten okropny... Chciałbym na jej czole :Zobaczyć, jaką barwą lwica bladnie. Balladyna wraca bez korony. BALLADYNA :Próżno w ciemnościach macałam po stole, :Ten stół miał jakieś rysy zimnej twarzy. :Może to nie był stół... KOSTRYN :Ty stój na straży, :Ja pójdę szukać... BALLADYNA :Stój... Nie, idź - wszak ja się :Nie lękam siebie. - Nawet nie żałuję... Kostryn wychodzi na wieżę. :Ja wiem, że zwykle Lachom żal po czasie :Zawraca głowy i sen cichy truje. :Może się teraz trup czerwony snuje :Przed ludzi śpiących oczyma, a oni :Przez sen żegnają krzyżem cichą marę. - :Schodzi po wschodach; jak te szczeble stare :Trzeszczą... do Kostryna, który wchodzi z koroną :Znalazłeś... ty coś trzymasz w dłoni? KOSTRYN ponuro :Tak. BALLADYNA :Daj. Nie! nie! nie! nie zbliżaj się do mnie, :Bo będę wołać ratunku od ludzi... :Stój tam. KOSTRYN :Co znaczy? mówisz nieprzytomnie. BALLADYNA :Stój tam, bo krzyknę, zamek się obudzi, :Stój tam z daleka, aż w tobie przeminie :Ta myśl... W powietrzu ją czuć... o! Kostrynie, :Chciałeś mię zabić, serce twoje biło :Głośno, jak moje bije, gdy zarzynam. KOSTRYN :Jeślim to myślał, na wieki przeklinam :Ów zakąt mózgu, gdzie się urodziło :Szalone dziecko. BALLADYNA :Chodź tam, do komnaty... :A namówimy się po cichu razem, :Co jutro czynić... Rozwidnia się trochę. KOSTRYN :Doniosły mi czaty, :Że Kirkor wrócił do Gnezna, żelazem :Grożąc takiemu, co by się z koroną :O tron upomniał... BALLADYNA :To nic... będę miała :Ludzi i miecze; a za moją stroną :Będzie ta tłuszcza ludzi, omal cała :Karmiona w zamku... Kirkor nie poskromi :Złotego deszczu. - Cyt - KOSTRYN :Nic, to na dworze :Wróble świegocą. BALLADYNA :Jak to? już dzień? Boże! :Jak biała światłość... mdło mi! mdło mi! mdło mi! KOSTRYN :Idź, prześpij szarą godzinę poranku. :Ja sam obudzę, gdy słońce zaświeci; :Staniesz w rycerzy uzbrojonych wianku. :Jakoś to będzie - wojsko nam się skleci. :Daj klucz od skarbu, będę mierzył garcem :Przekupne złoto. BALLADYNA :Skończ także ze starcem, :Co mięszka w celi - a nas tylko dwoje :Będzie wiedziało. KOSTRYN :Ty ciężarna; troje. BALLADYNA :Jak to? i dziecko noszone w żywocie :Będzie wiedziało? - Idź! - W biednej istocie :Nieurodzonej taka tajemnica. :Ty się najgrywasz? Jeśliby tak było, :Jak ty powiadasz, czy ja szalenica :Porodzić żywe? Lecz nie - będzie żyło, :Dziecko nic nie wie... KOSTRYN :Niechaj moja lwica :Spać się położy - i zbudzi się świeża :Do nowych czynów, w przyłbicy rycerza. Wychodzą. Koniec aktu czwartego *